The Doom that Binds Us
by The Smallest Invader
Summary: ZADR Human illness is what made this happen. This is what has brought us together. This is what will tear us apart. Earth will die over, and the Irken Empire will be dealt with. Rated M for later chapters to be on the safe side.
1. Mortality

-1A/N: Hey, hey! Welcome to my first ZADR fic. I hope it goes well, don't you? Eheheheh. Please review if you deem this fic good enough Also-- I made a new username on specifically for IZ fics. My other username is Sousui if you care to know.

No matter how hard I try to be angst, I cannot help but be light hearted. In return, I'm positive that this fic will humor you every once in a while. I'm sorry! I wanted it dark. Grrr. Also, plan on this being an adventurous fic as well!! -

Disclaimer: Invader Zim and its characters belong to Jhounen for good reason. Oh my gosh! Think of what would happen if FANGIRLS got a hold of IZ!! OO; The world would be DOOOOOOMED! …. … … Huh.. Okay yeah… Maybe fan girls SHOULD get a hold of IZ..

WARNING!: There IS character death in this fic (kind of…)! But there are some pretty interesting twists in here, so don't get your panties in a bunch because of it. This IS a ZADR fic, after all, and will remain a ZADR. You just have to trust me on this, sorry to say! Also, ZADR means, for those of you misguided souls who clicked this fic with out knowing the meaning of ZADR, means "Zim and Dib's Romance". If you don't like that, run. Run far, far away as fast as you can. Flames doth burneth me not, so it would be pointless complaining to me about that. This fic is rated M for hyuuuuuman drama and possibly hot alien smex later on.

O-o

**The Doom that Binds Us**

1.) Mortality

Dib hadn't been going to school lately. He stayed at home, sick with a simple cold. Instead of passing within a few days like his father had told him it would, Dib had been sick in bed for the past three weeks, each day his illness got worse and worse. On top of that, nobody seemed to notice. Sure, Gaz knew he was sick, but she didn't quite acknowledge it was getting worse. Professor Membrane simply shrugged it off as he involved himself obsessively to the public and "real science."

Dib closed his eyes sullenly. All of this thinking was giving him a fever. That's when he heard a rapid knock on his door.

"Come in," Dib strained, head too cloudy to even think to say "What is it?" rudely.

The door opened revealing a girl with purple hair that resembled that of alligator jaws. "Phone call, Dib, from your stupid green friend. You better be fast, too, because Dad will be calling soon." The girl known as Gaz snapped furiously at her older brother, throwing the wireless phone at him.

Dib's reflexes were slow today, so the phone hit his rather large head. "Zim isn't my friend…" he muttered putting the phone to his ear.

"Pathetic hyuuuuman dirt baby! You will regret the day you ever mocked the all-mighty ZIM!" The phone buzzed in his irritated ear.

"Mocked? Wait- Zim! Where did you get this number?" Dib roughly asked the green teen.

"The Purple Book knows all." Zim retorted back. "But that is not important right now! What IS important is--"

"Wait, how are you even hearing me through this, Zim? You don't have the same human antinomy."

Zim hesitated a bit and replied once more. "That is not important right now, Dib-stink! What IS important is-"

"Wait, mock? I always mock you. Well, not recently, so, what are you talking about, Zim?"

"…ZIM was getting to that, Dib-stink. Ehem. What IS important is that your lack of knowledge and underestimating the great ZIM, in believing that your absent behavior would lead me into thinking you are simply setting a TRAP for ZIIIM. You are greatly stuuuupid, Worm-baby, for I know your trap of trying to make me think this was a trap so that I would be forced into NOT PLANNING TO TAKE OVER EARTH, but you see, I've unfolded your trap, and so now it is simple that I threaten the world once again!" Zim gave a menacing laughter, one that put Dib in no mood.

"Zim. I'm sick. Does your race even get sick? It happens." Dib said, letting the words roll off his tongue. Then he halted.

"Your trickery does not fool me, pathetic Earthenoid. Soon, my plan will be put into action, and this time, you cant do anything about it! I like tez taco's! GIR, shut up, will you? I'm talking to the enemy!"

Dib growled and hung up the phone. Why did he have to get sick when there was an evil alien (and a malfunctioning robot) trying to take over the world? He grumpily got up, tossing the phone on his bed, and, dressing up as fast as he could, he scattered to his bedroom door, making his way to Zim's house as fast as he could.

O-o Elsewheres o-O

"Dib is a complete pig-slimy moron! By me not falling into his sloppy made absence trap, he will soon fall into my great slavery trap!" Zim screamed in joy, gripping the air above his head.

"I like the big-headed boy, Master! He reminds me of pussy-cat." Gir chirped in enthusiastically.

Zim turned to grin at Gir. "Soon, Gir, very soon, we will take over earth using the stupid Dib-slave to get in the …puffy-eyeball-agency of extreme paranoia… to trick them into blowing themselves up! Oh, it will be grand, Gir, just wait and see. Soon, he will be after the whole race like a mutant, and telling me everything about the stink's floating dirt ball I will need to acquire!" A toothy, zipper-tooth grin stretched across as he sat on his couch, waiting for his guest.

"I'll make waffles for him!" Gir squeaked and ran into the kitchen.

A fist knocked on the Males Restroom door to Zim's house. Dib quivered against the door, fever rising strong. He coughed, sliding lower towards the floor, not realizing that the faithful gnome guardians had been turned off.

Zim strolled to the door, grinning deviously. He opened the door, but what he saw shocked, and slightly upset him. Yes, there was Dib, as according to plan, but he looked already wounded. He tilted his head up in the air for the human to see his snobby reaction, and stiffly laughed. "You look weaker than I expected you to be, Dib-hyuuman!"

Dib growled. "I don't want to fight you right now, Zim! Just call off whatever you have planned."

Zim grinned broadly, and leaving the door right open, took a step back. "Since when have I ever done what you said simply because you say so?"

Dib coughed hoarsely and took a step forwards. His dizziness was now grabbing a hold of him, and he stumbled in his steps. "I'll get you for this, Zim! Whatever you have planned! I'll get you!" He coughed.

As the big-headed boy took another step forward, and out reaching a very confident Zim, the step inside of the house seemed to be steeper than the rest. Without realizing it, Dib had stepped onto a false floor, dropping beneath is feet, sending him falling far below. Dib screamed in despair as he fell farther and farther below.

Zim simply grinned, and spun on his heal to the trashcan, where he pocketed himself to be transferred to his underground base. As soon as he was there, he heard a scream, then a cough, then some more screams. He was unsure of the coughs, because Irken never coughed, but the scream he was perfectly comfortable with, making him smile broader.

Dib, on the other hand, was caged in with robotic arms trying to grab a hold of his arms and legs. The arms swung here to there and then grabbed a hold of him finally, slinging him to the ground roughly. Another robotic arm came down from the ceiling, but this one had what appeared to be strange ray gun. No matter though;

O-o

Dib got more and more dizzy. His head began to throb so horribly. His body was hot enough to light a stick on fire. The sweat being produced by his body, however, would be enough to drench out that fiery stick. He ached all over from head to toe, and he felt a million bricks being toppled on top of his body, whether they were there or not. His breathing was shallow. It was the only noise Dib could hear apart from the throbbing of his heart through his ears.

Dib began to notice that the whole room was completely dark. It was only him there laying on his back on some unknown hot ground. _He_ was the only thing he could hear. _He _was the only thing he could see. _He_ was the only thing that existed in his state of crises. He tried to move his hand up to wipe the sweat off of his face when he realized he had no strength to do so. In this black room, he began to see fire. Hot red fire ready to melt the skin off of his body.

"That must be why I'm so hot in here. It must be the fire." Dib mumbled absent mindedly to himself. It sure was hot here to him.

"Fire? There is no FIRE!" He heard a voice on top of him shout. He focused his eyes and saw Gaz, with her purple hair, and narrowed eyes. She was leaning over him glaring, then looked around the room. "Computer!" She yelled. "What is going on here?"

Dib looked towards where his sister was talking to and saw his dad standing within the fire. "My poor insane son." Prof. Membrane mutter.

"He's been gone from school for far too long! He's been missing test after test!" His math teacher, Mr. Paine was standing next to his Dad.

"I'll make it up!" Dib mumbled. "I promise!" He felt desperate, the sweat on his forehead gathering harder.

Gaz glared at him in a look of question. "Subject Dib looks to be suffering from a hallucination." A metallic voice came from one of Dib's classmates on the side.

"He's craaazy!" another classmate shouted. Other classmates began laughing at him in the dark, pointing and cheering at the insane boy. "There is no such thing as 'aliens'!"

Dib began to struggle, but being pinned down by Gaz didn't let him go far. "All of you can just shut up! Aliens do exist, and I'll prove it one day! I'll prove that Zim is an alien and you are all blind!" Dib started yelling, and screaming at the top of his lungs. "I am not crazy! I am not crazy! I am not insane! I do not have a big head! Aliens are real! I'm not lying!" His body temperature grew hotter and hotter.

"Dib-human!" Gaz cried out. "There is nobody here but you and me. Do you understand me?"

_Wait. That is not Gaz. _Dib pondered sullenly to himself. _Who's voice is that? It's… It's Zim's! _The vision of Gaz left his head and he saw the green skinned, red eyed alien boy above him, pinning him down.

"It's the alien… Zim." Dib hesitated, speaking although this was the first time he had ever seen him before.

"Zim…" "…Zim…" "…….zim……." Zim grew darker, fuzzier, until he disappeared into the blackness surrounding Dib's world. "Zim… goodnight." Dib was rather drowsy and his eyes rested in place and he drifted into a comfortable, hot sleeping world.

O-o

Zim began to get worried when the human began talking to people who weren't there- looking at Zim although he was see-through. The part that he was ignored scared him the most.

But here he was, Dib, his arch-rival, horrific enemy, earth-monkey and greatest nemesis was pinned under Zim and was seeing things that weren't there. His breathing and sweat scared Zim, and his nerves were on end.

Dib's head slanted to the left and his breathing was growing fainter and fainter, running out on itself.

"Subject Dib is dying." The computer voiced.

Zim's soul sunk low, deep within his squeedly spooch. "Dying? The Dib-beast cannot simply die like this! I'm was going to kill him. Give my pathetic opponent the death he deserves. The Dib cannot simply die a normal Earthen way!" Zim began to freak out, fear tearing at every part of his body and spirit. His innards screamed for justice, his blood pumped hard within him and his mind searched the deepest parts of his knowledge for any source for help.

That's when it hit Zim, like an instinct willing him to take part in. He had the solution, and for Dib, he'd use it.

Without another thought, Zim began ripping at Dib's clothes. There was no time to think against it; no time to consider embarrassment. The only time that was made was the time made for the fleshy human running out of breath. "Computer!" Zim yelled in a new found energy of rage and devotion. "Help me take off Dib-stinks clothes _now. _I _order you._" The alien screeched.

The mechanical arms that had helped thrown down the ill teen began to take off his boots and socks and pants, while Zim worked on getting off Dib's coat, shirt, and glasses.

After he made sure that there was a complete naked Dib under him, he began to strip as well, throwing off his black gloves (this was very taboo in Irk. Any skin showing on an Irken was prohibited unless it was his or her head, or you were a Tallest), and then his boots, followed by his own socks, pants, and shirt.

"Hold on, Dib-stink! I'm almost there!" Zim shouted in the unconscious person's face.

You see, what Zim is about to do, all Irkens can do. The only difference was that Irkens could only do it to other Irkens, and not to any other species. What else, doing this to _save _another's life was unheard of. Once in Zim's sad, miserable little life, he was doing what no other Irken Invader have ever done before. This ability, intending on an Irken saving their own life and using this, Zim was doing this not to save his own life, but the life of another; the enemy no less. Of course, despite how noble and grand this all sounds, Zim never thought it through, and was instead doing it just on the first solution that came to mind.

Zim was going to save the human's life.

Zim moved over behind the resting head of Dib, and propped his back up. "Dib, I do not allow you to die on me!" Zim strained. If anyone was around to hear Zim, they could possibly feel fear being thropped off of his serpent-like-tongue, that shook much fear into the hearts of others. The Irken's PAK then unscrewed itself from his back and fell to the floor where Zim picked it up with most hesitation. He then aligned the point of it to Dib's spine, and narrowing his eyes, pressed a button on the bottom of the PAK, turning it on to drill itself into Dib's back.

Red blood sprayed onto the alien's face from the teen's back, and as much as Zim wanted to look away, he could not risk accidentally moving his steady claws from where they lay to let the drill move elsewhere. There was strange crunching noise, and for sure he heard the human breath his last breath. The PAK finished drilling and now lay perfectly on the human's back as it did with Zim's.

Zim rested his flat green chest on Dib's limp cold back. His head lay on the bump of the back of Dib's neck. Two pink spots on the PAK began to glow. Zim placed the tip of his claws on the spots, and the PAK beeped. This will fix everything, and ruin everything else.

O-o To be continued!!! o-O

A/N AH! Finally done! Okay, okay, I swear unto you this will get interesting soon! Oi! Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of the saga that is this fic! I know, it seems kind of weird right now.. That's because it is. Also, I didn't know where to end this chapter, so I hope this was fine. Ooh! Wait till you read Chapter 2!!! Well please review.

Dib: I do NOT have a big head!!

Me: Suuuure, you don't. Suuuuure.

Gir: YOU BOTH BE NAAAAKEEEEED!!!

Dib and Zim: WE KNOW!


	2. My Blender Me

-1A/N: Hi, everybody! Here is the second chapter to THE DOOM THAT BINDS US! Bwahahahahahaaaa. Do enjoy your stay. Okay, I only received two reviews last chapter! Nuuuuu… please review more.. I love you, reviewers! Please don't leeeave meeee. Okay, I'm a bit hyper today, sorry about that. Eheheh.

Disclaimer of Fan-ficcy doooom: Invader Zim does not belong to me. They belong to Jhonen. Yes, I know. Totally unexpected, right? That on a FAN-fiction site, a FAN is writing this? Indeed… But right. The plot of this story though, belongs to me.

Warning: This is a ZADR fic. If you didn't read the warning in the last chapter, then you know now. ZADR is Zim and Dib Romance. I don't care for flamers much. If you have something to say, say it. If your just complaining, then you will be totally ignored.

O-o

**The Doom that Binds Us**

2.) My Blender Me

Zim's claws began to glow on the ever shining, ever beeping Pak. He began to feel a burning sensation starting from his claws up. His hands began to ripple like water, as well as Dib's back. Zim carefully took his claws off of the Pak and rapped his arms around the human's chest in a tight embrace. His whole body began to turn into a sort of mush, so he just held Dib tighter, and sighed in his ear.

He felt his body begin to pull itself into Dib's, as Dib's body accepted his own, pulling him in, inviting his body to his own. They were mutating together, and right before Zim was totally morphed into Dib, he caught a glimpse at his stone-cold face. Yes, he was sure now, he was doing the right thing.

That's when everything went black for Zim, and he was thrown into another world, unlike any he's been before. It was beautiful. The ground was beautiful, yellow, covered in large sunflowers. The sky was purple, with orange flaky clouds, so very see-through. He saw the sun in front of him, leveled with him. More importantly, the sun was not a hot gaseous star in flames in the sky. No, the sun was Dib. Standing a few yards away, with one of his hands grabbing onto his other elbow. There was such a warm smile emitting from Dib's face. His eyes were mere slits from smiling so true. His clothes were the ones Zim was so use to seeing; a heavy trench coat, some dark blue shirt, big black pants with blue threading; yes, the human was all there, smiling so warmly at the alien.

The wind carried the sent of the sunflowers and Zim decided to speak up, just to say something of which he was uncertain of, but whenever he tried to speak, no voice came out. He felt worried and try to run to Dib. Dib, however, floated backwards, disappearing, along with the light in this world.

O-o

Zim's eyes snapped open. "Dib!" He screamed, quickly sitting in an upwards position. At first, he began thinking this was all just a dream, but when he looked down to see a light-olive skin bare chest, he knew what had happen was not just a dream.

Zim scanned himself over. He had something now in-between his legs, that was no doubt some sort of weird human organ that people kept in their pants for a reason. He then looked at his hands. Five long claws. Not three, but five. Not human fingers, either, but long claws. His skin had become a lighter green than it was before, no doubt trying to also accompany the skin of the human. His legs were longer, but still thin as they were previously, as well as his arms. He reached up to feel out any deformities his antennas had inquired, but no, they were still there alright, perfectly normal, only now he felt hair as well. Real hair, not thick wiry substance like his wig. It was only on the front of his head, too, not on the back. Just enough to take Dib's bangs and trade-mark scythe, but nothing behind where Zim's antennas were. There were no human ears like he expected, but all is well, he could hear fine out of his antennas. He brought his claws to the front of his face to feel that he was missing the human nose he expected, and that his eyes were shaped more like a humans than his own, but obviously his own genes blended in well with that because he could see just fine.

He clacked his tongue in his mouth tasting it carefully. How odd. He seemed to have liquid in his mouth like water, only it didn't burn him at all. Does this mean that he's immune to water now?

"Where is the Dib-stink?" Zim began to wonder anxiously to himself. "Dib-stink, say something, Dib-stink! This isn't funny. You must speak! Speak to Zim! You must be alive!"

Memories of the sunflower dream began to come back to him. Did Dib go away? No, that wasn't right. He must have been in time. Dib's life-force welcomed Zim. One cannot do that if it's too late, could they?

Zim began to panic, then began to try to rationalize things as best he could. "I must tell the Tallest about this!" The new mutant Dib-Zim spoke.

"Hi, stranger!" A tiny robot waved a robotic arm in front of him.

"Computer; program all things in this base to respond to me as Zim." Zim spoke, looking at Gir, getting use to his new eyebrows and facial expressions.

The computer responded, and Gir beeped. "Hi, Mastah!" Gir waved again.

"Good, very good." He began to look at his clothes. It was for some reason harder to move now. His arms felt like weights, reaching the clothes. He started to put on Dib's clothes. His new body size would not be proper for any Irken clothing; even his gloves, he could not put on for the extra two claws added to his hand. The only thing of Dib's he didn't put on was Dib's glasses. Apart from not being able to put them on an earless head, Zim's vision was still just fine. Maybe his eyes were more dominant gene-wise compared to the human's.

Zim had to cut a hole into Dib's shirt and trench coat using the help of Gir so that the Pak could comfortably be warn with ought making Zim look like the Hunch back of Notre Cathedral.

The alien-human, fully dressed in Dib's clothes struggled standing up. It felt quiet, despite Gir's continuous blabbing about tacos. He needs to tell the Tallests about this, the sooner, the better, so that he can fix Dib, and that he himself could go back to his own body.

O-o

"Let me get this straight," The more purple Tallest began, letting the more pinkish-red tallest in the background laugh like mad. "You broke the law of Mimphing with an outer species, worse yet, for your _enemy?_" Oh yes, he began to laugh too.

"My Tallests, I don't know what came over me. It- it was like pure Irken instincts. One thing just led to another, and, well, here I am, part human in my enemy's clothing. I don't know why I did it." The half-Irken explained.

The two Tallests stopped laughing for a moment. It went dead silent, a silent that Zim did not want to hear. A few moments passed and the two taller Irkens roared with laugher. This made Zim feel worse.

Gir began to run around in circles behind, giving the Tallests' view of the worried looking humanish Zim even more comical. Red spoke up. "Zim, what's happened to you--no-- is happening to you is something more inferior planets do a lot of. You aren't suppose to be going through this right now, Zim, but it is in Irken genes as well, so it has been possible from the start. You emotions for this Earthenoid have grown too large for your small, small, oh so very small Irken body. Your weak, Zim. You've been working on this planet too long, Zim."

Zim's antennas perked up. He had been on this planet for seven years now- seventy Irk years. "You mean I'm going to go home, and your going to send an army here to destroy all of these measly humans?" Hope over-clouded him now.

"I like the purply berries!" Gir fell flat on the floor with a thud. "Ow, that hurt like a squirrel."

Red seemed distraught. "Uh--no, not exactly."

"Wait!" Purple chimed in, and began to start whispering to Red.

"On second thought, maybe we can arrange for that, Zim." Red's lips curled up deviously. "Don't leave the planet yet, but we'll pick you up in two Earth weeks."

"Now don't you go anywhere, Zim." Purple snickered in, and the transition line cut off before the two Tallests could crack up louder.

"Great!" Zim clawed the air with a little difficulty from moving this new body. "I can finally get off of this Irk for saken planet, and back to my own."

"I like Earth, though, Mastah!" Gir whined.

Zim turned around to face the robot. "Nonsense, Gir. Irk is where we belong! Then they'll cast doom upon this world."

"Okay!" Gir chirped, turning from sad instantly to gleeful.

"Now, what to do for the next two weeks? More over yet, what about Dib?" Zim felt his newly found heart sink within him some. "His family-unit will for sure worry about him if he's not there everyday." Zim sighed. If he didn't go through this for the next two weeks, they might think he's dead or kidnapped, and then the poh-leese peoples would be asking him questions, find Dib's clothes on him, and eventually find out he's an alien. Then he'd be put through all of these horrible, horrible lab tests. That is, after all, his worse fear, is to be examined by scientists with scalpels in hand, ready to cut him open and take out all of his jyuuuuucie innards and probe him with uncomfortable beaver tails and so on. No, he couldn't let this happen. He was now going to play "Dib".

O-o

Zim hesitated at "his" door, with a fist raised to the air, about to knock. He mentally kicked himself, and nervously turned the doorknob, hoping to the Tallest Gaz would not suspect anything.

He nervously stepped into the door-way into the house. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the annoying beeping sounds of a video game. It must have been Gaz's Fires Gate Piggies 2. Gaz got tired of the Game Slave games after the fifth one.

He let out an awkward breath of air when the beeps of the game continued. He let his feet mope towards the stairs, Gir close behind, making squeaking noises with every squeaky step. It had to be now that Zim felt the urge to say something to his new, temporary sister. "I'm back, Spooky Sister of the Underworld." He grinded his teeth together waiting for her response.

When Gaz didn't say anything, he began to actually get upset at how well she's ignoring him. "Hi, Spooky Earth-creature? It's me, your brother-unit 'Z-' I mean 'Dib'? I've been missing for a day, haven't you noticed?"

Gaz's head seemed to roll on her shoulders, turning to look at Zim. "If you make another noise, I will have you leaving this house in a body-bag, and blame it on you being insane and doing it all yourself."

There! Gaz was looking straight at him. Surely she could see that he looked really nothing like her brother. She's only lived with him her whole life. He's green now and missing a nose, for Irk's sake! Nevertheless, she just sat there, and Zim just stood there.

Gir ran up to greet the purple-haired girl of mass-destruction, and gave her a hug right before she swatted him away using her Fires Gate Piggies 2. Gir moaned dreadfully and ran back over to Zim where he clinged to his leg with his tongue lolled out.

Zim glared at the scary purple haired girl. Perhaps she knew that he wasn't really Dib, which brought up concerns as to why Dib's little sister-unit wasn't worried or wondering where he was. Soon enough though, this human teenager would die a most horrible death or be turned into an Irken slave, so he let his bothersome worries at rest for now.

He began to climb up stairs. He looked around. Come to think about it, he's never actually been in Dib's room, so he eyed all around. Yes, the one that had a biohazard sign right above an alien poster that said "be warned", most certainly, that would be the Dib-stink's room.

He walked inside, examining every aspect of the room. There were a few band poster hung about, with names such as "The Cheated", "Coleslaw", and other mainstream band names that would be popular for other humans his age. He sat on the bed that was in a messy order, blankets thrown off. There was a trashcan with used, snotty tissues. It was now that Zim began to get really angry.

_What is with the Dib-beast's horrid angry sister-unit? Does she even care that the monster that lived in her house is now dead in me?_ Gir went to the trashcan, and unzipped the head of the doggy suit to put the tissues in his head. _He's dead, and I bet she doesn't even care, that worthless, horrible, dead-beat human!_

Zim clenched his hands together tightly, glaring at photographs taped to Dib's mirror of him and his family, and a few pictures of Zim in disguise while he was caught off guard. _What feelings does this Dib-stink foster in his home? _He began to wonder carelessly to himself, when he came upon another thought.

_What were the Tallests talking about earlier? _He laid back on Dib's very comfortable bed. _What did they mean by "I'm weak" and that I'm experiencing something inferior species suffer from? What is this that the Tallests think I'm going through? My "emotions" for this hyuuman. No, too odd to think of. What _is _my feelings for this hyuuman? I do hate him, I think. But if I hate him, why couldn't I have just let him die? No, I couldn't let him die. Something in my great powerful veins that is ZIM told me I couldn't let that happen. But why? Why did I need to save the Dib-beast?_

"Uh, Zim? Why am I hearing your voice in my head? Have I finally gone insane like Dad kept suggesting I am?" Zim felt his own mouth move, speak on it's own.

This startled Zim and he sat up straight from the bed. "Dib-stink! You're still here! Just how much of that did you hear?" Zim felt panicked.

Dib, sharing the same body as Zim, felt awkward finding what Zim was saying was coming out of his own mouth. "I heard enough, Zim, but more importantly, what is going on here? Why am I green, and why can I hear your mind?"

Zim hesitated. Dib could feel more than literally his hesitation. "Dib-beast," Zim began, finding it hard to use their jaws now. "I've Mimphed us. Basically, your pathetic hyuuman body was shutting down on itself, and so I, the great ZIM, kind of combined our bodies together so you could live." _For some reason. _"Thank me later for saving you. Zim does not mind complements, after-all." Zim stated, a-matter-of-factly. "All that bothered me was why you, foolish hyuuman, chose not to return to this body after so long after the Mimphing. Tell Zim why!"

Dib began to envision a cloudy sky, one of which forced Zim to envision as well. "That's what happened. Ah, I see." Dib forced their shared body to sigh. "I remember seeing you, Zim, in a sunflower field. Then I began to remember a lot of things about my life. I thought I was dead--"

_You _were _dead._ Zim's thoughts butted in.

"-- Right. I'm sorry, it was stupid." Dib began to say, the vision of the clouds disappeared.

"No, you were stupid for dying on me like that, Pig-eater!" Zim spat out.

"Yeah, your right." Dib began to get somewhat depressed. "Anyway, do you mind if I kind of _explore _this new body of mine- I mean, ours?"

Dib wanted to ask something like "Why the hell did you save me, Zim?" and Zim could feel it, but on better judge of character, Dib thought that would be too hard to answer at the time being, so Zim let it go.

"Fine, Dib-worm. You can do whatever you'd like. Zim doesn't mind."

So just like that, Dib and Zim stood up together as one, and walked to the mirror. This somewhat exited Dib, for he was now green.

What struck him as odd, but beautiful about this new body was his eyes. They were still a human shape, but the iris, if you'd even call it that, was much larger, missing their pupils. They were now a gorgeous color of crimson red, as though a million people had been killed, and their fleshy blood were all gathered into his now beautiful eyes.

The next thing he noticed was his lack of nose and ears, which, in there place was replaced by two long, thin black antennas. This struck Dib's curiosity, and halfway made Zim want to warn the hyuuman-creature about touching them. Without missing a beat, Dib brought his claws up to feel his antennas, to just stroke them a bit to see what they felt like.

Zim and Dib both gave out a moan as the claws traced their antennas. "Ah!" Dib spoke out enjoyably. "So you use these that way as well."

Now, that was embarrassing. They looked into the mirror, their new body was blue all in the face from embarrassment.

_Ah, so my Irken blood took over this body instead of Hyuuman blood. _Zim thought out loud.

_Hey, can you hear my thoughts, too? _Dib wondered now sort of enjoying this new change.

_Of coarse I can, silly earth-creature. We are totally tied together now, body and soul. That is Mimphing._

_Ah, interesting. _Dib retorted, debating if he should play with their antennas some more or not.

Gir was now pretending to be an old man, dying from sneezes with the tissues in his robotic claws. "I'm Santa Clause!"

O-o

A/N: I know, horrible place to leave off, right? Right. Oi. I had such troubles spitting this chapter out. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I was really missing not being able to have Dib in there till the end! TT Oh well; chapter two is done. I hope you guys found it interesting or something.

Thank you Techno and Itsuka for reviewing! I really appreciate it, thank you.

Geesh, Santa Clause became so scary in the Invader Zim series! Haha, truly funny.

Well, I'm off now Sweet dreams


	3. Crazy Zib

-1A/N: Hey! Chapter 3 up here finally! Sorry it took so long, I have no internet connection right now, so I'm sneaking these into the database through another computer. Thanks so much for the reviews on chapter two! I thank you all!

Disclaimer of Fan-ficcy doooom: Invader Zim does not belong to me. They belong to Jhonen. Yes, I know. Totally unexpected, right? That on a FAN-fiction site, a FAN is writing this? Indeed… But right. The plot of this story though, belongs to me.

Warning: Never stick your hand down the garbage disposal. This fic contains ZADR- A.K.A., gay love between an alien and his human. But you knew that already, didn't you?

O-o

**The Doom that Binds Us**

3.) Crazy Zib

Gir playfully pounced on his owner's foot an proceeded to rub his head against his leg. "I checkethed my Christmas lists four times! Naughty-naughty-black rock of coal." Gir then began to pull coal out of his head, for whatever reason he had those stored in his head, no one knew, but it poured out, slightly dirtying up the blue carpet underneath.

The new Dib-Zim, Zim-Dib, Dim, or Zib, however you'd like to call them, looked down at the cute little robot grinding up coal on Dib's floor. "What are you doing, Gir?" Zim asked.

Gir looked up and gave a huge grin. "I'm making diamonds!" The robot proclaimed.

"It's cute how not-smart you can be sometimes, Gir." Dib brought up, unenthusiastically fiddling with the edge of his black trench coat.

"Don't complement him, Dib-stink. You'll encourage him to act this way some more." Zim followed up Dib's statement, allowing him to play with the black material.

Gir gave a goofy smile and "awed" when another piece of coal crumpled in his metallic claw of doom.

"You don't find your malfunctioning robot adorable?" Dib asked the alien in his head (or so he felt.)

"Oh no, he is quite adorable, as you earthen people say, but-- Wait! Gir isn't malfunctioning. He's advanced." Zim grumbled, making Dib feel their garnet-red eyes narrow.

Dib, a little startled from Zim actually defending the innocent technological being, brought their eyes back to the mirror, as to speak to Zim more directly when he could see his own reflection. "Your right. I'm sorry. He's special, and advanced, and--"

"--And maybe you shouldn't have insulted Irken property." Zim took over their mouth.

"Right, because Irken property is _all_ powerful." Dib made a point to put sarcasm in his words. _Your right Zim, I'm sorry. Gir didn't need to hear that from me. _Dib couldn't help his natural thoughts despite his contradicting statement.

Zim looked into the mirror, confused at the earth-creature sharing his body. "Do you always lie like that, Dib? Say something other than what you meant because you're afraid of the outcome or yourself or whatever it is you humans fear when speaking?" Zim asked, in not an angry or mocking tune, but more in a concerned and curious one.

Before Dib could even give time to think through his embarrassment of Zim hearing his thoughts, his bedroom door flew open revealing a tall man in a starch-white lab-coat.

"Dad!" Dib looked at Prof. Membrane, hot fear boiling in his insides. Zim felt Dib's fear, and felt powerless to do anything since the fear put Dib mostly into control. "What are you doing home? I thought you were going to be gone all week for a business-trip to Japan." Zim began to feel more panic from the teenage boy.

"Dib, your sister called claiming you weren't being quite yourself. I rushed here as fast as I could, but I couldn't help but listen in on you while you were talking to yourself again." Prof. Membrane looked over his son once or twice, and despite how observed he looked, it still seemed he didn't even realized the changes in Dib at all-- the color of his skin, the shortage of hair, the fact that he was missing a nose and ears, his new change of eye-color-- nothing. "My poor, insane son."

_Dib-beast, what is the matter? _Zim asked mentally to Dib.

Dib just hesitated for a moment and his thoughts began to thoroughly consume him enough for Zim to get the picture. _Dad said that if he caught me talking to myself one more time that he'd send me to the psychiatrist to get medication for being so crazy and stuff… But now, but now…! He over-heard us talking to each other, but we were having a full conversation, arguing and stuff, so now… Now he'll think I'm even crazier. Forget the psychiatrist, I'm going to the Crazy House for Boys! Just think about how crazy that would be to over-hear that whole-_

"Son! Quit daydreaming, and come with me. Take whatever you want." He looked at Gir for a moment. "Bring your pet computer with you if you want."

Gir squealed in innocent joy, and jumped onto Zim and Dib's back. "Do we get a ride to the milk-making factory?"

Prof. Membrane seemed a little confused by the robot, but not _too _confused. He just figured that his brilliant inventing ways had just merely rubbed off on his poor, insane son. "Yes, yes we are, Peculiar Pet Computer."

Dib's fear quickly thinned the hybrid's blood, and his legs felt week. He did _not _want to go back to that place, at least, not again.

Zim decided to pick up from where the shaky-legged Dib left off. "But father-unit," Zim tried to make his words sound as smooth as chicken-broth. "I'm not crazy. I'm simply…" _Ehhh, what are you, Dib-hyuuman?_

Dib snapped back into reality, and filled in the blank. "bored."

"Ah, yes. I am 'bored', father-unit. 'Bored' like the boring hyuuman I am, waiting to be released into the streets like a moose needing to eat!" Zim felt proud of himself.

_Zim, that was horrible. "like a moose needing to eat"? What are you thinking? _Dib ridiculed Zim, more out of fear of his father than dislike for Zim.

Prof. Membrane pondered to himself. "That makes since, you are boring, Son, but you seem rather…" he fished his thoughts for an appropriate word. "…split personality right now, or schizophrenic or something. Anyhow, hurry up, we're going to the crazy place." Prof. Membrane stated, removing himself from Dib's room, leaving Dib and Zim alone with Gir to brood.

The two just stood there in silence for a bit. Zim let Dib absorb himself in his thoughts and human emotion, while he silently began to think of ways to escape this horrid house of doom.

_….and the jackets! That's the worse part. Having your arms tied behind your back in tight, binding cloth, making you feel so trap… I hate it! I hate it all! The medicine they make you force down, the table they strap you to, the uncomfortable bed with pee-stains- I don't want to go back, Zim, I don't!_

_We'll just make note, Worm-baby, that we have the power to think to one another, so we should use it rather than talking. _Zim thought bitterly.

"Why don't you leave, Mastah?" Gir asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, claw on mouth.

"I was planning to, Gir." Zim announced in a high-and-mighty voice.

"No, we can't leave!" Dib snapped back.

_Remember that thing about thinking to each other? _Zim glared dullfully back into the mirror.

_Right…_

_Why don't you want to escape, Dib-thing? I thought you hated asylums?_

_Yes, I do, but Dad told us we need to go. If we stay here, he might get really mad and send them after us and use force rather than us just easily going to them._

Zib blinked in the mirror blankly, mostly because that made no since to Zim. _Your logic confuses Zim, Dib-earth-creature. … Anyway, if we go to that place, it will interfere with the plans I made with the Tallests._

It was Dib's turn to blink blankly. _You mean your leaders? What plans do you have with them? _He began to growl, getting angry. _You're not planning on taking over the earth this way, with me "moophed" with you, are you? Because that's pretty low and horrible, Zim. I'll never let you! I'll even kill myself if I have to if it means the Earth will be safe._

Zim ignored the human's growl and waved his almighty humanish claws in the air. _The term you're looking for is "mimphed", and the answer you're looking for is "maybe"._

Dib got angrier. _What is that suppose to mean?_

Gir ran around the room filling the silence to scream "Taco's!"

_It means that my Tallests, our leaders, are going to come to earth soon and fix us. After that, _then _I'm going to take over this pathetic excuse for a filth ball of dirt for the Tallests. _Zim explained.

_I'd rather go to an insane asylum than to let that happen._

_You mean you wish to be stuck with Zim for all of eternity? _Zim sounded, and felt confused. He was sure the human would rather be himself and out of the head of Zim than to have his planet safe from Irk.

_No, but if it means that Earth will be taken over by your useless people, than I'd deal with it. _Dib stated, almost threateningly so.

For some reason, and for whatever reason that was, that sort of upset Zim, almost like his feelings were being hurt for the first time. Dib felt these emotions flowing from Zim, and promptly felt slightly guilty (but not too much.) _Psh, it must be the human's hormones. _Zim thought absentmindedly.

"Taco, taco, burrito, taco!" Gir sang happily.

Zim collected himself. _Too bad._ He grinned and turned towards the window. "Come on, Gir, we're leaving." Gir took the que and felt more than obliged to jump out of the window singing "Finally!"

Unfortunately for Zim, Dib struggled with the body, keeping their feet perfectly planted as was. _No, Zim. I refuse to let you do any harm to this planet._

"Dib," It was Gaz' turn to step in, uninvited into the room. "Dad said that I need to take you out of here whatever means possible, so…" she searched her pocket for a moment, pulling out a round packaged ball. "…whatever." She tossed the ball, making it "Pop" and cloud the room with yellow gas.

_I hate your family,_ Zim remembered thinking as their body steadily began to fall to the floor.

Slowly, but surely, the world around the two grew black.

_Is Earth really worth it…? After all this, all of these people, all of these emotions, all of this suffering, all of the salt on my wounds, bloodshed, suspicion, torment, pain, tears and struggle, does Earth even desire being saved?_

O-o

A/N: Oh my gosh, do you see the angst? Oh, the angst. Oh, how it'll be angstier later! Ohhhh, the beautiful, deliiiiicious angst. Yup. So I hope to get my internet back.

Thanks once again for the reviews, favorites, and watches-- Especially the encouraging reviews. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out sooner.


	4. Fear of Disasters

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Hey, good news though! I got my scanner fixed! Wooh! I'm having fun with that. Heheheh, I've been going crazy with drawing. CRAZY WITH DRAWING, I SAY! CRAZY! Nrahr, rahr, yes... yes indeed..

I rather like the name "Zib" for their confused, freakishly weird body. Don't you?

Disclaimer of Fan-ficcy doooom: Jhonen Vasquez owns Invader Zim! I'm sure if I were to try to steal this, he'd be after me with drawn-up-creatures of mass destruction. Oh, I fear the destruction.

Warning: This product may be hazardous for children under the age of two to try to swallow. It also contains ZADR, which will kill all Jhonen-clones on the spot. Fear me, clones! Feeeeear meeee! I'm hyper, can't you seeee:D

O-o

**The Doom that Binds Us**

4.) Fear of Disasters

It was beautiful. Dib and Zim stood firmly on the purple planet of Irk. Unlike usual, there was not pollution in the air. There weren't any Irkens, and of coarse, no humans. The planet was totally desolate with the exception of Dib and Zim. At last, Zim was at peace.

Dib ran forward a bit and stopped, to get a better view of the giant structured buildings. His head swiftly turned this and that direction. Everything looked so much different here compared to Earth. Even the doors to these buildings looked differently. _It's all so hightecked._ Dib wondered about, looking at a giant potted plant that seemed to dance before him.

"Zim! This stuff is amazing!" Dib sang out enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes. ZIM knows this already." Zim flipped his hand up and down at the human as though he was being bugged by a fly. He crosses his arms, and looked away from Dib, but he couldn't help but to smile and look at his curiosity in glee anyway.

"Why couldn't you have flown me here earlier? Do that alien thing we always see on TV. 'Abduct' me or something." Dib grinned at the green-skinned boy. _Since when were you his friend, Dib? Since he got you stuck in his body? Why start being nice now? _Dib's thoughts boomed in loudly, sending Dib to step back a step and frown, all momentary happiness now forgotten.

Unfortunately for Dib, Zim heard his thoughts loud and clear. Being polite, though, he responded as if he heard no such thing. "Why, I never thought that you wanted to go to Irk, Dib-beast!" He smirked to try to cheer up Dib. _I really didn't want to be near you long enough to make the trip with you or any other pih-tih-ful hyuuuman. _Such a thought Zim didn't want to think, but thought anyhow, depressing him as much as Dib depressed himself with his own thought.

"You really don't like me then, Zim?" Dib asked, gloomily looking down to the ground, which moments ago seemed so inviting, now seemed to glare at him.

Zim looked down as well. "I hate you, hyuuuman. I hate you more than any other living creature I've ever come across in the whole universe of galaxies and stars and gasses and rocks and planets and such, Worm-baby." Zim admitted. Though, his admitting this pained him. No, there was something more. He did hate the Dib-stink, that was true, but what else was there hiding in the dark crevasses of his mind?

"I see, Zim. That's--"

"No, wait, Dib-beast! I hate you!" Zim stepped up to grab onto Dib's wrist.

Dib examined the alien's maroon eyes, hoping they'd mirror his soul. "You've already established this, Zim. I hate you too. We've always hated each other. It's natural."

"No, Dib. I mean, I REEEEALLY hate you. I hate you from the pit of my body. I hate you so much, it hurts, and yet, some how makes me smile. Oh, I loath you so much, you freakishly big-headed boy of my nightmares! I hate you with everything I've got." Zim peered back at Dib's eyes, a firm expression plastered on his face.

Although it didn't sound like a compliment, Dib felt all that was boiling up in Zim right now. There were so many emotions flowing through him right now, he couldn't help but feel a bit appreciated. "Thanks, Zim. Thanks a lot." Dib smiled warmly at the Irken warrior.

Zim, through his own confusion, let go of Dib's wrist and smiled himself.

"Oh, and Zim?" Dib let Zim's name roll off of his tongue perfectly, causing to Zim shudder in slight delight.

"Yeah, Dib-stink?" Zim grinned toothily.

"My head is not big."

"Yeah, okay."

_Why am I being nice to you?_

_I don't know. Why am I?_

O-o

Zib opened their eyes. They cooperated into taking in their surroundings together.

They were laying down on the ground, fused together like they were earlier. They were in a tight straight jacket, tying their arms to their stomach, and their hands to their sides. Belts dangled from the straight jacket, and the jacket was riding their crotch, which Zim noticed, was uncomfortable.

Their room was padded, which was familiar to Dib. Everything in the room was a dead looking gray color. The room seem to just drain out every bit of energy from from the alien-mutt. But what really frightening about the room was the constant "pitter-patter" of rain outside.

Louder, and louder it got. Faster, and faster it poured. Dib noticed the feeling of blood being drained from their faces, breathing became more difficult as well. Lightning stuck, and the thunder sent Zib back, but not having usable arms, the Zim-Dib creature fell on their back like a turtle, rocking on the pack in despair.

"Zim, what's the matter?" Dib knew what was the matter. Zim was afraid of water, and it was raining cats and smeets outside. _Wait a minute. When did I start using the word "Smeet" in my thoughts?_

Zib rolled off of the jacket-covered pak, and Zim forced their shared body to crawl to the corner using their knees. _Foolish hyuuuman! You did this to ZIM! You made me afraid of the wet stuffs! _Zim thought, bitterly at him.

"Yeah, well, okay, I _did _sort of make your little 'water-problem' worse but..." Dib began.

_A little? BAH! It would have been just a weakness until you cam along using the metal torture on ZIM every turn I took!_

"I think the word you're looking for is 'mental', not 'metal'." Dib stated as meek as he could, but not meek enough.

_Why are you even speaking out loud, Dib-beast? The whole reason we're here is because you talk to yourself all of the time. They're going to be thinking ZIM is crazy as well!_ Zim thought angrily.

"I sort of doubt that since they cant even hear us, and besides; how can they think you're crazy if they wont even believe that you're a separate creature living within me?" Dib countered.

_I--_ Thunder struck, sending Zim back into a state of fear, being reminded of the constant tip-tap-twitting of the rain outside. _I want to go back, Dib-stink!_

Dib felt their body curl more with tensing muscles under their straight jacket. _Damn, I hate these Jackets. _Dib thought quietly. The rain continued to pour harder and harder. For the first time, he began to feel a bit scared of the rain, more so sharing Zim's fear, but he wasn't completely sure if it was really that, or the fear of being stuck in this place with no escape and a freakishly afraid alien living inside of him.

"Your home, Zim," Dib changed the subject, with the help of Zim's random outburst. "What was it like?" Dib began remembering the dream from last night. _Do I share dreams now with Zim, or was that my own dream? _Dib began to wonder.

Zim, frightful of the whether outside, agreed to this topic change. _Actually, I was thinking about poor Gir back at the base. The poor thing didn't even know we left. How could he know that your dreadful scary fiendish sister would do this? Poor little Gir cannot survive on his own._ The rain continued to pound. What a dreadful feeling this was to lie and to be scared at the same time.

Dib rose one of their tightly knitted eyebrows. "No, I mean, back on Irk. What was that like?"

Zim quietly thought over and over again "_I don't want to talk about this_", but more directly answered Dib after a while anyway. "Human. It is unlike anything you've ever seen before. The planet is magnificent. You will see it soon enough when the Tallest come for us, though. Maybe they'll tear you from ZIM's perfect body, breaking you in half. Oh, how glorious that would be!"

Dib chewed on this thought a bit. "But if they tore me from you, wouldn't it also be tearing you apart, and hurt you as well?"

Zim rested their head against the corner of the wall, and listened to the terrible rain some more. His antennas bent at the wall, uncomfortably, not that he much minded that. "I suppose it would." He spoke in an almighty voice.

Dib let their body sink a little. He wanted Zim to relax more. Their body felt too tense for Dib's comfort. "Well, what was it like, really? Where did you live?" _I don't want you to avoid the question so much, Zim._

Zim tasted the question for a bit, and decided to ignore the human completely. "Dib-stink, what are these 'dreams' you were thinking about earlier?"

Zib frowned. _Well, there goes that question. I guess that really was my own dream. _"Fine then. I wont tell you what a dream is, if you don't tell me what your home was like. How do you like that?"

Zim sighed. "Just fine! ZIM doesn't really care that much about what hyuuman _dreams_ are!"

"Why dont you tell me about you're home, Zim?" Dib made their shared body growl.

"Why do you care to know, worm-baby?" Zim made their shared body growl back. Oh yes, this was totally sane looking. Just then, something accrued to Zim. "Say, Dib-stink. We're mimphed together. Do you want to know what kind of skin we have? Irken or that of a filthy hyuuuman of filth?"

Dib felt Zim's smirk. "I'm not quite sure I follow."

"I am rather.. allergic to water, as you may know."

"Yes, I know. _Oh, crap! _Wait, though. We're in a straight jacket, we cant leave, Zim. That's just _stupid._" Dib said, putting an emphasis on the last word, although, unfortunately for him, felt himself grin wider due to Zim.

Zib stood up, getting off of the cold floor. Taking a step forward, giving them some room.

Dib felt something strange on their back; something he's never in his life felt before. It felt as though something was being freed on his back, and long, muscular fingers were widening, and flexing, outstretching from their very back. It was a wonderful stretching feeling, like the feeling you get when you first wake up from bed, and take that first reach in the air for muscle fluctuation. _Riiiip._

The jacket that once bounded Dib's and Zim's arms were now released, and fell to the floor with a clatter from the belts. Oh, what a delicious sound that falling straight jacket sounded. Long, graceful spider arms loomed overhead, and it all began making since to Dib. "Oh what now, Hyuuuman filth-bug?" Dib now joined in the grin with Zim. "You fail to remember the amazing engineering of the Irken empire. Zim hopes that you don't act this dumb around the Tallest." Zim continued to grin, pulling their freed arms up in the air in a pose of triumph nobody would see.

"This is great, Zim!" Dib laughed, beginning to wiggle a robotic spider arm in the air, getting use to the feeling of his new found limb.

_"This is great", eh, Hyuuuman? _Zim felt rather odd that Dib was speaking to him in this manor.

Dib caught this and cleared it up. "Eh, you know, great for an _Irken, _that is." He corrected himself, promptly remembering that Zim didn't share his dream, therefore, he had no reason to be nice. "Anyway, I know you wouldn't bring me outside just to see me squander in pain from the rain, because I know you'll squander, too!"

Zim used the spider legs to pull them up, and he walked to the wall closest to the sound of rain. He picked up two of the robotic arms, and they shot lasers, forming a nice square door. Zim kicked the broken square piece of the wall, revealing their new found exit. "Squander, or laugh?" Zim made them grin.

After a moment of awkward silence from Dib, he knew that he couldn't catch onto his _brilliant _since of humor. "No, Dib. I don't think you understand. You see, as afraid of the rain as I am," _and I'm so afraid my squiggly spooch is jumping out, "_I can only look forward to the thought that it wont burn my flesh bringing me agonizing pain, now that I am, poorly as is, part hyuuuman now. You, on the other hand,"

Zib took in a hesitant breath, shared by both Dib and Zim. "You can only hope that our green skin is the only portion of DNA you got from my skin, and that it will not react like I typically do when you attack me with water guns, earth-creature."

Dib followed Zim's logic, and began to feel the cold feeling of fear grab onto him. "But wait! What will the hall monitors think when they see that we're missing and see a giant hole in the wall?" Dib panicked, harvesting his new fear.

The sound of rain, going on like waves of applauds hindered Zib from moving, partially because of Dib's will, but mostly from Zim's intense fear. He pondered a bit. "I-oh-no." he responded finally, and then in one giant leap of the black spider legs, forced the two of them out into the water without much thought.

The storm smashed it's watery substance on Zib. They were now completely drenched in burning water.

They hissed at the heat from the rain. Not like Zim was complaining, but Dib felt he should.

"This water, it burns! Make it stop, Zim! Make it stop! Oh, what do we do!" Dib attempted to run back inside of the insane asylum, but Zim knew better. Zim willed with all of his will, bringing them running on their very spiffy spider legs across the streets (getting dangerously close to cars knocking them off from where they stood in the road), and to a tree for shelter from the rain.

"What was with that?!" Dib screeched.

Zim inwardly growled, retreating their spider legs. _Remember about talking out loud to yourself in public, Dib? _Zim brought their hands up to squeeze their bangs, letting the excess liquid get drained out. _What just happened there was nothing, Dib-stink. Usually when I'd go outside in your stinking acid rain of horrible filth, I get burned all over. And as you can see,_ Zim rose their claws up to show Dib the absence of burn-marks. _That's not the case. This "water" as you call it, usually feels a whole lot hotter, like two fiery pans of hot heat and of burning flesh is whacking me. How does this feel, Hyuuuman? _Zim asked mentally.

"It feels like boiling water." Dib whined pitifully, helping squeeze the water from their drenched clothes.

_Exactly. Quit complaining. _Zim sneered, listening to the rain poor heavily, and thanking the Tallest that the water didn't hurt them much more than that.

Oh yes. The joyous sound of rain. Lightning, thunder, and rain. Oh yes, Gaz will rue the day she messed with Dib, Zim decided. "So, you were going to tell me about that 'Dream-thing', Dib-stink?"

"And you were going to tell me about your home?" What an awkward time to laugh, but sure enough, laughter erupted.

O-o

A/N: Thank you readers, for still reading this!! XD Oh my... What horrible luck will our precious Dib and Zim. Next chapter.. be prepared to meet up with – GASP! Another character! (Oh my. :D) Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. . I LOOOVE YOUUUUUU ALLLLLL This is the part where you run away. AHHH!


	5. Broken Trees, Broken Minds

A/N: Wow.. That took a while.. My ZADR friends on Gaia practically kicked me in the butt and threatened me with stones to pelt me with if I didn't do this.. so.. Yeah- please don't pelt me!

Disclaimer of Fan-ficcy doooom: I made a discovery! Jhonen does NOT own Invader Zim, but Nickelodeon. He's simply the creator, and unfortunately for us fans, nothing more. So right! I do not own Invader Zim, Nickelodeon does.

Warning: This fanfic is toxic. Do not put near mouth, nose, or eyes. Should keep out of the way of older and younger- wait, didn't I do this joke last time? Crap!!

O-o

**The Doom that Binds Us**

5.) Broken Trees, Broken Minds

The two sighed under the protection of the tree. Traffic was booming. Where exactly _were _they? The rain continued to pour, and every once in a while thunder would boom, sending the two-in-one creature jumping every time.

_Dib..._ Zim knew his fear was leaking over to the human, but he didn't quite want to admit this yet. _You've been here before, right? You know the way home, right?_

Zim had used the word 'home', and he had meant it in Dib's since talking about his own home. This caught Dib a bit off guard, and he paused before answering. "No, no I don't. Dad drove me home and I wasn't paying too much attention out the window to remember." Dib answered quite calmly until another bit of thunder startled the two.

_You are futile, hyuuman! Truly futile!_ Zib hissed, a true action from Zim's shared heart.

"What, just because I cant simply memorize my way home from a creepy building?" Dib griped back.

_No! It's because all you hyuumans are the same. You never take into consideration the future- like maybe you're escape from such an asylum of ultimate stupidity. To make things worse you--_

Lightning flared the air, creating a loud high crash, leaving Zib's antennas vibrating in pain. A tall, nearby tree in the park lit up in response to the lightning, catching fire.

Zib quickly looked at the wounded tree, glowing red in embers and flame. Their feet were glued to the ground, unmoved, unknowing of what to do exactly. "Zim..." They muttered, Dib really commanding Zim to help but him in action.

The two just watched the tree as it seemed to be swallowed up in fire. The wood cracked, and spat embers. Twigs crumbled, falling on the wet floor, letting itself die out in the puddles. "What.. do we do exactly?" They didn't quite want to run away, the rain would hurt, yet it seemed like a natural response from the fiery tree ahead.

The tree seemed to roar with the sparks until it seemed to be getting _closer. _It wooshed in the wet wind as it began to fall, letting the burnt flaming leaves of the bushy tall wooden plant hover over Zib.

Zim's brain quickly responded, and with no help from the deer-in-the-headlights Dib, he pulled out his spider legs, and swiftly hopped into the rain for protection from the fire, which ironically, burned almost as bad.

The tree smashed itself against the ground, now catching the second tree they were hiding under first on fire.

The two panted, their giant red-and-white eyes widened at the destruction laying near them. The heat was still radiating from the fallen over tree. They were mere inches away.

Dib lowered them on the legs, retracting the spider-like structures back into the PAK. He took shared steps back in shock.

_That's another thing, hyuuman, why you're so futile. You cant even save yourself._ Zim sighed in disgust.

"You.. saved us.. both, just like that, while I was rendered useless..." Dib made them mutter.

_Brilliant observation, Dib-beast. You win this 'cookie' I've been hearing so much about._ Zim replied, quite sarcastically in his thoughts. The rain was burning their flesh bad, causing them to back up more and more, keeping their eyes on the flames ahead, but leaving them vulnerable for protection.

_Damn this heat! _Dib cursed mentally, causing Zim to make them laugh out loud.

"That was quite an amazing feat, strange green-kid!" came a voice from behind them.

Zib whirled around to take in the sight of a very tall, dark stranger, with beautiful boots and a weird hair cut, that reminded Zim of awkward antennas, and Dib of strange hair-like horns. "Y-yeah." They replied, they're will blending together slowly. Their eyes traced all around, everywhere but the pale creature before them. Really, looking for the best shelter and the fastest way to get to it, all other trees being too weak.

"You seem scared. Surely, not because of me, hum?" The figure asked, letting the words leave his mouth like warm air begging to escape his almost dead-like cold body.

Zib hissed in pain, growing a strange shade of purple on their skin. Dib took the incentive to shake his head 'no' roughly, while he left Zim to do all of the 'smooth talking'. "Of coarse not, -hiss- worm-baby! The amazing.. uh... ZIMDIB... -hiss- almost got crushed by that burning tree, you see!" Zib glared at the stranger, now inwardly blaming him for their horrible current pain, hissing more.

The tall person with dangly hair simply took a look behind the strange green person, seeing the tree again. "Right, that. That's amazing. Hi, my name is Johnny! You can call me Nny though." He smiled politely.

Zib groaned, falling to their knees. "Thats... great, Nny... but... I really need shelter." The pain was becoming unbearable. They looked back and forth quickly for any sign of help. _Why in the world is he so calm?!_ Dib wondered to Zim, hoping he had a remedy for the pain.

Johnny smiled down, bending over to examine the strange head of Zib better. "I know a place you can go near by here." He said cattishly.

Zib's head shot up. "Where?!" He panicked.

The tall man's eyes narrowed, grinning slightly. "It's in this restraint that nobody's in." Johnny replied slyly.

Pain rushed harder through the two's shared body, causing them to moan in agony.

_Sweet, sweet agony_, to Nny, but that was aside from the point. "Let me show you the way."

O-o

Zib ran into the building, not waiting for Johnny to try to be polite and hold the door any. When they looked around, though, they noticed something very _wrong_ about this picture.

"Zim, why is there blood and dead bodies everywhere?" Dib asked his body hijacker, frighteningly. His eyes bouncing from body to body, all current pain forgotten, fear paralyzing his body completely and utterly.

_I'm.. sure.. this is an early Halloweeny party?_ Zim feared as well. Oh how he feared. Could this have been done by the very person who brought them here? It must have been.

"You sound calmer than I expected." Johnny's voice rang in as he quietly shut the door behind them, leaving all traces of the rainy sound to a bare muffled rushing noise.

Despite Zim's urge to turn around to face the culprit, Dib's intense fear kept him as was, staring at the blood leaking from the bodies. "What... happened here?" Dib's words echoed out of their mouth.

"Some of them made me mad, so I had to kill them. The others couldn't live after watching that though, so I had to destroy them as well." Johnny said, nonchalantly as he went and took a seat in at a table.

"But.. why?" The question rang. Zim took this opportunity to look down and noticed red hyuuuman liquid soaking their already wet boots.

Johnny shrugged. "They hated me right away because the way I looked, despite how nice I tried to be. The world simply do not need people like that. Don't you agree?" He rested his head on hand, looking at the curiously strange green person with antennas and just a patch of hair. Even his eyes looked strange, red and almost soft like jello. "I'm sure you, being born that way, get that all the time."

Zib's knees shook in Dib's fear. Their eyes watered at the sight of all of these dead people. _Dead human beings, Zim! Dead! People just like me, motionless at the hands of this man!_ Dib was obviously overcome with fear, making Zim roll their red soft eyes.

He made a point to Dib to walk over to that table, despite the watery eyes and shaky knees, and sit across from Johnny. "Yes, yes, Zim knows perfectly all of that, very well." He flipped their clawed hand in the air, circulating it a bit to demonstrate the difficulties it was to be him.

"Zim!" Dib made them retort back.

"_What?_ There's no reason for you to get angry." Zim growled back.

Johnny watched in pure amusement. "There's two of you! How strange!" He seemed rather delighted by this new-found information.

Zib stiffened, watching him carefully. Dib made this chance to speak. "I'd think most people... would just assume we're schizophrenic." He watched his words carefully, not wanting to offend the crazy person.

The man across from them grinned toothily. "No, I'm not like 'most people', you see."

"I see." The green person looked at the bloodied floor.

"I'm going to go in the back... in the kitchen to pull out something rather delicious. You wait here." The tall figured stood, grinning nicely. "Though, just to get this straight, I will help you out, weird thing, but you must also know the expandability of human life." He walked off, stepping over some lump pieces of flesh scattered around, and disappearing off to another room.

"Z-Zim! W-what should we do?! Should we escape? What if he's getting a knife!" Dib panicked, forcing their heart to pump blood quickly.

Zim sighed. Wouldn't_ you think he already has a knife on him or _something_ to be able to do this to all of these people? We aren't leaving._

"Why not?" This felt horrible. Fear rumbled in the pit of their stomaches.

_Because it's still raining, and this guy has a grip on things._

"A grip? Zim! He killed all of these people. I think the last thing he has is a grip on things!"

_You don't get it, do you, Dib-beast? You aren't one of these splattered up dead bodies. You are a living Dib-stink! You should get over your 'dead-hyuuuman-phobia' pretty quick, too. Before you know it, this will be all you see for miles to come on your filthy dirt-ball of a planet. Do you hear me? I'm going to obliterate you all._ Zim thought angrily at Dib, forcing them to stare at a dead teenage girl who's eyes were clamped open. It almost looked as though she was staring at them. It made Zim feel sick to his stomach that 'Nny' would let her keep her eyes at all, yet made him feel strangely happy that there was so many dead bodies in the first place. _Get use to it, Dib-stink. It'll be all you know soon._

"You're horrible, Zim!" Dib clenched their fists tight, gritting their fangy teeth. "How can you take so much enjoyment out of this?!"

_This, _Zim thought. _Is a glance into the future for Zim. It makes me happy to see what awaits him._

"I found steaks." Johnny came back with two plates of the meaty substance.

"Nny, why are you doing this?" Dib brought their body to ask, looking up a bit scared.

Johnny smiled, setting down one of the plates for Zib and one for himself. "Because it's nice."

"Oh."

Zib looked back from the bodies to the steaks. It seemed as though their apatite wasn't quite there anymore.

O-o

A/N: I'm allliiiive. -this is the part where I die!- Okies! Say hi to the Nny cameo. HIII NNY CAMEO!! Nny is sort of important to the plot, so don't tick him off, because I -really- don't feel like cleaning up after him, ya know:O Oi. Well. Done with this chapter. Till next time


End file.
